Elite College
by Sabira Wolf
Summary: Katniss' parents are killed and Prim is taken away from her. In order to see Prim again, Katniss has to attend the Elite College and prove herself as a weapon by entering the Hunger Games in her fourth year. Includes Katniss with multiple partners. My third fan fiction. In my story Katniss was never entered in the 74th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Done a few fictions before, the first chapter is seriously short for suspense. Just a small introduction to the story, so if you don't like it then you don't have to waste your time reading it. Reviews are appreciated as they give me motivation, and I'd love to hear any ideas.**

Things are always worse than they seem. This time, things were way worse and seemed equally as bad. My life had gone spinning out of control. My parents killed. My sister took away from me. Forced to move to another district. The only promise, that if I prove myself to the Capitol, I will see my sister once more. All I have to do now is become the ultimate weapon. To do this I have to attend the Elite College, there I will train until I am a constant threat, in my fourth year I will be entered into the Hunger Games as my initiation and my final task and chance to prove myself. I have to win.


	2. Chapter 2

_Always in Katniss' POV_

The black limousine pulled up outside a sheer glass building with the words 'Elite College: Supplying the Capitol with Brilliance' stamped on the front. I'd never seen anything like it, I hadn't even heard stories of places looking like this. The only person who had ever been to the Capitol in District 12 was Haymitch Abernathy, the only living Victor from District 12 of the Hunger Games, and he was a mindless drunk, at the latest reaping he had stumbled across the stage shouting insults at the Capitol and then dived off the stage knocking him out in the process. Many of the citizens of 12 found it amusing, but Effie Trinket found it humiliating and saw it as another incident which would knock her even further down the ladder she was climbing to represent a better district. Of course, nobody wants to represent 12, each year 12's two children are slaughtered, and they never have a hope.

Snapping back to reality, I stepped out of the car, another thing which I had not had the pleasure of sitting in until today. Unfortunately, under the circumstances I was not about to admire the Capitols handy work, they had after all just slaughtered my parents and threatened to do the same to my sister unless I cooperated. The Elite College was home to many people like me, people who have had their family taken away from them, all because they 'have fire inside them' as President Snow said to me, and I was not looking forward to meeting them. The only person I considered a friend was Gale, he was most likely out in the woods, sat on our hill, and I hope that he wasn't thinking about me. I had told him not to. I didn't want him to worry, he had too much to worry about already, keeping his family alive was one of them. Therefor I did not want anything to do with anyone at this dreaded school, and what was the point in getting to know anyone if they'd either die or move on when the time comes for their games.

I threw my duffle bag over my shoulder and tightened my father's hunting jacket around me, I held my head high and stalked into the glass building presuming it was some sort of reception area. Sat at the desk was a woman whose skin was died a pea green, her hair looked like many golden leaves and when she looked up I saw that her eyes were a deep brown. Capitol fashion is disgusting just like the Capitol itself.

"Oh my," she squealed taking in my appearance "I just bet you're Katniss!"

I hesitated at her overly friendly tone "Yeah."

"Well!" she clapped her hands together "I must get you settled right in! You'll love it here, so much luxury and i bet my hat that you're not used to that."

Was she seriously ignoring the fact that her little chums had killed most my family and threatened me in order to get me here?

"Right." I said shortly as she grabbed a key and a few pieces of paper off her desk.

"Come right this way Katniss," then she even managed to compliment me "What a pretty name, what is that? A Katniss?"

"It's a flower." I said without thought, even though this woman was from the Capitol, she's the only person who's been kind to me since the day of the slaughter.

We walked out of the glass building and along a path adjacent to the green. On the way we passed many people, some sitting alone, others being boisterous with their new found friends. Eventually we arrived outside a building I'm assuming to be dorms. The green haired woman told me that the ground floor of the dorm was a common room, for socialising and such, the second floor was girls and the top was boys. The common rooms buzz died when we entered and the green skinned woman called out across the room that I had just arrived and that my name was Katniss.

"Catnip?" I head someone whisper across the room.

My eyes instantly fell into the gaze of a beautiful bronze haired boy, Catnip was what Gale called me.

"Kat-niss," the woman emphasised, moving her fingers in front of her face like she was holding a conductors stick.

The boy just shrugged and I snapped my gaze off him, a deep pain springing in my chest at the thought of being without Gale for so long, maybe forever.

He'd promised to write, even though I'd said not to as it would just cost him extra in game, extra which he could not afford. He had held my face in his hands and told me that we would meet again and that I would survive to save Prim, and then he had gently placed his lips on mine for our first kiss, before I was pulled away and shut into the limousine. I didn't look back at him as I was driven away, for fear of my tears falling from water filled eyes. That was the moment that I realised I could not put Gale in the danger I'd put my family in, therefor I would not reply to his mail, nor would I ever mention him again.

The woman, whose name I had not been told, led me into an elevator and then to a door labelled twelve, how ironic. She opened the door and all I saw were luxuries that I did not want.

"Now," she spoke walking into the room "I want you to have the most comfortable stay possible, there is no expense spared so if there is anything in particular that you want then just give me a call, there's a telephone in the corner. My name's Halo."

"Can you get me my life back?" I whispered.

She looked sad for a moment and then smiled brightly before closing the door whilst saying that someone would be here at seven the next morning to escort me to the gymnasium.

I looked around my room. It was bigger than my house. Three walls painted the lightest grey, the fourth wall covered in royal blue flower printed wallpaper. My bed spread was white with silk stripes, against one wall was a dresser with a mirror, against the other was a desk with a computer, a computer I had no idea how to work.

I sat down on the bed and the tears began to fall.

**Reviews would be appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like the third chapter! Don't forget to review!**

I woke up to knocking on my door; I must have fallen asleep crying. I walked over to the door and pulled it open to find the boy with the bronze hair from the common room. His eyes widened when he saw my appearance.

"Of course you're not OK…" he said slowly "but you can't go down looking like that."

He pushed past me into my room and closed the door behind him. I walked over to the mirror and saw that I looked hideous. My face was streaky, my eyes were so puffy they were slits, and my clothes were crumpled. Usually I'm not concerned about any of these, today however I had to seem strong.

"I'll go and have a shower," I said walking into the bathroom which I quickly discovered was huge. Stepping into the complex shower I jabbed my finger into the touch screen until water began to fall. I rubbed my face whilst flower scented water descended on me, I just wanted to be at home with Gale, not here in this artificial heaven. What was the point in us having a nice stay; it's the equivalent of fattening up a turkey before its slaughter. I needed to rid my mind of Gale and my deceased parents, I need to focus on becoming the killer I need to be in order to free my sister. I have to see her again. She must be so frightened.

I walked back into my room after my shower and headed for my duffle bag, the boy was sat at my desk facing the wall, obviously trying to give me some privacy which I didn't care for.

"Try the wardrobe, you'll find something a little more suited to todays activities." He spoke in a small voice.

I went over to the wardrobe and pressed the button which said 'training' on it, a navy blue athletic jump suit appeared with the Capitol crest on the breast in sliver. I took it down from the hanger and pulled it on over my damp skin, before quickly braiding my hair into one long plait down my back.

He turned around at my word and smiled a little.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked wearily.

"Because I've been where you are and I know how difficult it is," he looked me dead in the eye and told me how they murdered his parents too and had taken his three siblings as insurance.

After that we walked in silence, all he told me was that his name's Finnick Odair and that he's from District 4.

When we arrived at the gymnasium people were already involved in combat. Some throwing spears at dummies straight into their chests, others learning how to use a different weapon from one of the coaches. A man came over to us and Finnick told him who I was and then made his leave.

The man told me about my journey through the Elite College in detail, how only people with certain skills were chosen to be here and that on my file it wrote 'exceptional hunting skills.' Now all I had to do was hunt humans instead of animals in order to survive, it's the same principle. He ran through curfews and eating times then handed me my class schedule, making sure I knew that the gymnasium and swimming pool were open at all times for extra practice, but fighting with other pupils was strictly prohibited.

Finnick was in the corner messing around with a rope, making different kinds of knots, I made a beeline for him.

"How are you feeling?" he said without looking up as I sat down next to him and began tying knots too.

"Not brilliant obviously, but I'm just going to have to become a killer."

He looked up and sighed "You know, it's not actually too bad here, I know under the circumstances it seems like hell, but there are a lot of people here who are against the Capitol too you know."

I nodded but didn't show any commitment to his obvious proposal of friendship.

At nine o'clock a loud buzzer went off to signal first period. I took out my map of the campus and headed for my first class – strategy.

Walking in to the classroom all the talk stopped just like it had the night before in the common room, I lifted my chin and walked to a free seat next to a girl with long wavy blonde hair.

She turned to me and smiled, holding out her hand "Glimmer," she stated as I looked at her hand wearily. "You're supposed to hold my hand and then move it up and down; it's a way of greeting someone."

"Oh…" I said and awkwardly held her hand in mine.

I didn't talk to her for the rest of the lesson but I felt her eyes on me frequently. During the lesson the teacher drew a few diagrams on a piece of glass, his main quote of the lesson was "brains always beat power." I liked this, since I was small and all skin and bone there was still hope for me. This class would definitely come in handy.

My second class was just as lonely as my first.

My third however was quite interesting; it was one on one combat.

As soon as I walked in I knew that this class was taken very seriously.

I was paired up with a more experienced fighter so they could show me the ropes, his name was Cato, he was clearly deadly and I was thankful that he would not be in my hunger games as he was three years older. He was clearly trying to be gentle with me and pointed out numerous times that I need to eat some more because he's scared of breaking me. At the end of the training session we got talking, he's entering the Hunger Games this time next year.

"You really were quite good," he complimented grinning.

I laughed "Yeah right!"

"You just need to get some grub down you," he stated "It's actually lunch right now, want to come with me?"

"Sure," we began walking towards the canteen "So, what district are you from?"

"Two. I've chosen to be here…you probably hate me now don't you?"

I questioned him "Why would I hate you? I just think you're stupid."

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said quickly.

I stopped and looked at him "How did you know…?"

"Everyone knows, I mean it's not big news when you come from an outlying district, and it's been becoming more and more common through the three years I've been here and…Halo told me. Well not me exactly, she told Odair when he volunteered to look out for you."

He volunteered? Why would he do that? He started tugging my arm, trying to get me to start walking again.

"Come on!" he laughed "You. Need. Food."

We had only just walked through the door before I was slapped across the face by a small child like girl.

**Review review review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all enjoy the next chapter, don't forget to review!**

My hand went up to my cheek instantly, my mouth open in shock at the small child like girl slapping me.

"Stay away from my boyfriend you little whore," she spat.

Before I could say anything Cato interjected "I'm not your boyfriend Clove, we hooked up a couple of times that's it."

"Oh!" she laughed "and I guess that now you're after the fresh meat are you?"

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief.

"You heard me," she got closer to me, trying to get up in my face. I shoved her away.

"Get away from me you stupid girl, some of us have more pressing issues to deal with than you," I shoved past her to find that everyone was watching us.

"Don't you think you're all big and mighty," she laughed following me, my eyes searched around the room for somewhere to go "You're here because you're parents are dead, and since my parents work for the Capitol, it could have been one of them that did it. I'm glad, getting scum like you off the streets of Panem."

I had frozen and was staring straight ahead of me, my fists balled up so tight that my nails were cutting my palms. A stony silence had descended on the canteen after Cloves last dig. As fast as lightening I lunged for a metal tray that was in front of a boy on the nearest table and flew around, smacking Clove right in the face with a sickening crack. She fell to the floor, blood covering her face, suddenly arms were around me. Finnick and Cato were dragging me out of the canteen whilst I struggled to finish the job. The Capitol wanted me to be a threat, well the first person I would murder would be that brat.

"Calm. Down." Finnick struggled to say in between panting, they had got me outside and we were on the green, a couple of peacekeepers were heading towards us, another two escorting Clove towards the reception. "I've got her," Finnick said to the peacekeepers as a warning to back off "She's new." He spoke as if this explained everything, apparently it did because the peacekeepers walked away but not without glancing back a few times.

"We're going to let you go now," Cato mumbled before they both released me.

I slumped down onto the grass and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. Cato grabbed me by the waste and lifted me to the standing position "Odair, go get her some food, I'll take her back to her room." He said sharply before leading me towards the dorms.

When we got to my door he hung around awkwardly.

"Do you want to come in?"

He nodded and followed me into my room, avoiding the bed and heading straight for the desk chair, moments later Finnick was outside the door with food.

Since there was nowhere else to sit he sat next to me on the bed. I tucked into the flavoursome meal that Finnick had brought me.

"Oh my god, what is this?" I moaned through a full mouth.

Cato and Finnick both laughed at me.

"Spaghetti Bolognese."

I had finished the plate of food in less than three minutes, and now my belly was ready to pop.

"Well it looks like we're not going to have any trouble fattening you up!" Cato said cheerfully which brought out the first laugh in a while.

Finnick scowled at him, I wasn't too certain that these two liked each other.

Feeling the tension I changed the subject.

"When does mail get here?" I blurted, thinking only about Gale, even though I'd told him not to write I still hoped he would, and he did promise…

"Sundays, why?" Finnick narrowed his eyes "Got a special someone back home?"

I laughed shortly, remembering that I had promised myself to keep Gale a secret in order to keep him safe.

"Don't be stupid," I did my best to act bitter, which wasn't so hard under the circumstances "I don't have anyone."

Finnick looked down ashamed for asking such a personal question, he had obviously got the answer he was hoping for, but was upset by the way he had got it.

"Is this what it's going to be like?" again, I thought, stop with the word vomit.

They both looked at me questioningly.

"I mean," I sighed and gestured to all three of us "Pretending to be friends, ignoring the fact that we're probably going to die…"

"We're not pretending to be friends," Cato said with a sneer at Finnick "We aren't friends. We'll be entered into the same Hunger Games and one of us will kill the other, and Odair over here is the most likely to die since all he has to protect himself is that fucking trident."

"Ha!" Finnick shouted, getting to his feet as I watched in horror at the scene unfolding in front of me "My face will be the last you ever see, Cato…mark my words." Finnick's eyes were blazing and both boys' noses were an inch apart, both puffing their chests out.

I stood up and put my hands on each of their chests trying to force them away from each other, I didn't want another fight breaking out, I'd only just been involved in one, I couldn't risk Prim.

"Right now you're both putting my little sister in danger, so would you _please_ step away from each other."

They both took a step back instantly, but didn't stop glowering at each other. Then Cato turned swiftly and headed for the door.

"This is what we are…" I whispered. Cato halted and turned to look at me with cold eyes before slamming the door behind him. Finnick just stared at me sadly before following Cato out of the door.

**Don't forget to review me! Want ideas and praise/criticism!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all love chapter 5! Don't forget to review at the end.**

As I walked to my final class I could feel eyes on me, news of the drama had obviously got round. I stopped at the girls bathroom on the way and experienced the fanciest pee I'd ever had. When I came out of the cubicle Glimmer was stood there smiling.

"Hey," she said simply.

I smiled back at her, she really did seem like a sweet girl.

"There are a bunch of us going swimming tonight in the woods not too far from campus, I was just wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Woods?

"They let you go out there?" she nodded and told me that as long as we were well behaved they didn't care that much what we did, it's not like we can escape, and the woods are on school grounds.

"Sure," I murmured then added "thanks…"

She smiled again "Great, well I'll knock on your door when we're going, should be about seven-ish," and with that she left the lavatory, leaving me wondering, yet again, why people were being so nice to me. Although I had just been having a pleasant conversation, dread filled me as I left the bathroom to go to my next class, to say I'd been here a day I was doing alright for friends, but there was just one person missing. I'd been here a day and I was already missing Gale. I sat through my next class fantasising about being back home in twelve, what I would give to be back there. If he doesn't send me a letter then I will have nothing but memories to remember him, in time memories fade and I couldn't bear to forget Gale's face.

After my final class ended I went back to my room and decided to skip dinner, I didn't want all the staring. I was just drifting off when I heard a knock on my door; I quickly looked at my clock to find that it was only half past five so it wasn't Glimmer.

I opened the door to find Finnick standing there with a covered plate in his hands, he held it up.

"You were missing at dinner, thought you might be hungry…"

I moved aside for him to come in, he did so and sat on the edge of my bed. I took the plate out of his hands and headed over to my desk.

"So…" he said trying to break the silence since I hadn't said a word since he'd arrived.

"Thanks, sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" he gave me a quizzical look.

I shrugged, and carried on eating. He was right, I was hungry.

"You can't hide up here forever you know," he said quietly.

I smiled "Who said I'm hiding?"

"OK, you're not hiding." He was clearly trying to talk to me properly and I was just being a bitch, to think about it that's all I'd actually been to him since I arrived.

"Do you want to come to this lake thing tonight?" I said putting my plate down.

He raised his eyebrow at me "I don't think so."

"Why not?" I tried hard not to sound like a whiny child.

"Because I'm not exactly part of the career group, and I don't like them."

Oh. I'd forgotten that Glimmer had volunteered to be here, which means that the majority of the people going to the lake have too.

"OK…" I looked down, knowing that I was manipulating him, but I really didn't want to go alone "I just…I just thought you were supposed to look after me." I looked up at him from under my lashes, what was I doing?

He laughed and shook his head "Don't try that on me!" he went to get up and I stood too "Cato will be there, I'm sure that you two will find each other."

My mouth dropped open and something very embarrassing and incredibly forward came out of my mouth.

"I don't own a swimsuit!"

He turned around and sat back on the bed.

"Oh really?" he looked at the wardrobe "You sure?"

Damn, I'd forgotten about that thing, besides what the hell was wrong with me? Everything that's happened over the past few days must be making me go loopy.

"Oh yeah…right," I looked down and twisted my fingers.

"We could always do something different, and since you do have a bathing suit I think I have a good idea."

I nodded, I really didn't feel like going to this thing alone, but I really wanted to get out into the woods, I guess I could ask him to take me there tonight too, after we had done whatever he's planning.

"Do you know what? That sounds great," I smiled.

"Woah!" he said holding up his hands and taking a closer look at me "Was that a smile?!"

I shoved him out of the door and told him to come by at half seven, to which he told me to "wear something pretty." This reminded me of something but I just couldn't place it.

Gale wouldn't want me to be miserable for the next four years, he would want me to try as hard as I can, make sure I'm the best, and try and be happy. This morning, being happy without Prim, my parents and Gale seemed pretty unimaginable, but at least I knew that two of them were safe…for now. Finnick seemed like he could help ease the pain of losing them, at least for a little while, he was very kind, and not at all angry like Gale. Look at me! Comparing Finnick to Gale, like there would even be competition. Hopefully one day in the future, when I had won my hunger games and freed Prim, I would be reunited with my Gale. Until then, I would have to live like he was never there in the first place.

After sending Glimmer away saying I was too tired to come, I went to the bathroom, took a shower and braided my hair, I then grabbed a two piece out of the wardrobe, along with a towel and shoved on some cotton shorts and a short sleeved shirt. Too soon Finnick was at the door dangling some keys in my face.

**Review! Keep updated for their 'date.'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like the sixth chapter! Please review.**

We walked for a while in pure silence until we reached the gymnasium, there were still many people practicing.

"Wait here," he said shortly and then walked off into the direction of the swimming pool. Suddenly the lights went off and everyone groaned.

"Looks like they've had enough of us for tonight…" one boy said to me humorously.

I headed for the doors like everyone else but someone caught my arm and pulled me into a tiny alcove, and when I say tiny, I mean _tiny._ Finnick was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my shoulder and his finger which was pressed against my lips radiated heat. He caught my eye and again it surprised me of how close we were at this moment, most of my body was pressed against his as he pinned me to the cool stone wall.

I coughed "I think umm…that everyone's gone now." I said awkwardly, Finnick reluctantly took his weight off me and slid out of the alcove nodding "So, what now?"

He grinned "Now, we swim!"

He scooped me up, ran like a maniac, and then jumped into the pool with me still in his arms.

It's a good thing I could swim, but still I rose to the surface coughing and spluttering and shouted at him "What do you think you're doing? I might not have been able to swim!"

"Oh come one Katniss, do you really think I would let you drown? I'm from four!"

To hide the smile that I couldn't stop from creeping onto my face, I pushed all the air out of my lungs and sank to the bottom of the pool, coming to a sitting position on the tiles. I sat there for a few seconds before pushing off hard and forcing myself high out of the water. Finnick was sat on the side watching me, I closed my eyes and twisted in the water whilst propelling myself forward. Then there were hands on my waist and I opened my eyes to find Finnick supporting me in the water.

"You know, I've only just realised that your name refers to a fish's flippers…" I smiled.

He didn't take his hands off my waist and every nerve end in my body had come alive with this small amount of contact with my skin. No one had ever held me like this before, not even Gale.

He grinned and squeezed my waist "I know," he whispered.

He pulled me closer and I felt myself leaning in towards him, not even realising what I was doing, the only person I'd ever shared a kiss with before was Gale and that was right before I'd left, so I wasn't exactly the most experienced. And I certainly wasn't very in tune with my romantic feelings.

Finnick's lips touched mine, they were soft and firm all at the same time, and so warm. My lips moulded to his in a way which would make me touch them at the memory days later.

A loud noise caused us to jump away from each other in shock, I instantly distanced myself from him, jumping out of the pool and wrapping my towel round myself.

"Katniss wait!" he said following me.  
"I should probably go…" I couldn't look at him, sure he was gorgeous but I thought that Gale was the one for me. _Yes, but you're probably never going to see Gale again are you? _My subconscious spoke sarcastically.

Finnick took my hand "Please, I have one more thing to show you, don't go yet, I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry…" he avoided my eye contact.

"Okay," I whispered and smiled comfortingly at him, because I really had enjoyed the kiss we had shared, even if it had made me feel slightly guilty.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?" he caught me off guard as he led me to his next surprise.

My face froze "Umm…I…" I stuttered "I'm not sure…"

"You don't have to tell me about him, you obviously don't want to talk about him…" he sounded a little hurt.

"No, it's fine, it's just that you surprised me that's all, and I've never really talked to anyone about it before."

He looked at me pointedly and I continued.

"His name's Gale, we've been best friends ever since I was fourteen, we met in the forest which boarders district twelve, he caught me checking out one of his traps. It took a while but we then became hunting partners, catching food for our families together, making sure that we didn't starve like so many others in our district." I looked across at Finnick and he had a pained expression on his face.

"It was that bad huh? I heard the stories of how bad the outlying districts were but I never thought…"

I shook my head "The Capitol kept it pretty quiet, but many of the Seam kids died of starvation before they were ten."

"The Seam?"

"Where I lived, it's basically the poorest region of Panem, the merchants of district twelve lived like Gods compared to us." I sighed "Anyway, eventually Gale and I got to the point where we were best friends, we could tell each other anything, but there was never anything romantic between us, or so I thought until the day I came here. He came to say goodbye and kissed me, telling me that I had to win, for Prim and him, and that one day we'd see each other again."

"Oh my…" Finnick was lost for words.

I shrugged even though I was hurting like hell inside "I'll probably never see him again though, I'm not good enough to win these games, I've seen my competition and I'm feeble in comparison."

He stopped and took my shoulders looking at me sternly "Never. Say. That. Again. As soon as you start to believe you can't do it, that's when you'll fall."

Finnick led me to a small allotment where multiple quads and motorcycles were parked, he fired up a big blue quad and put his fingers to his lips before gesturing for me to join him. We sped off into the woods, bouncing over rocks and tree roots. I got to have a good look at my surroundings as we rode into the night. My hair came out of its braid and soon it was flying behind me, riding the air currents. I had my arms wrapped around Finnick's waist so that I wouldn't fall off, I had never experienced anything like this before and adrenaline rushed through my veins giving me an enormous high. Finnick turned to look at my smiling face then let out a loud howl of excitement.

Soon we reached our destination, a large clearing which glistened in the moonlight. This beauty didn't last long though, soon fire balls were flying through the night at us. Finnick grabbed me and pushed me to the ground avoiding a burning tree which was falling.

"Shit!" he shouted, his face already slick with sweat from the heat "Training exercise, they spring them on us once in a while, looks like they want to see what you're made of!"

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

A fireball flew my way and i dived to the ground, Finnick was already at the edge of the meadow, I jumped to my feet and sprinted in his direction sliding under a falling tree on the way. Once I reached the edge we darted into the forest and I was suddenly at home, this was the one place that the Capitol couldn't beat me.

"Follow me!" I yelled, Finnick looked wary "Trust me, this is my home!"

I ran as fast as I could, kicking off tree trunks to propel myself forward faster, Finnick soon began to fall behind, but then I remembered that this was me they were testing not him. I heard a scream from behind me and saw Finnick on the ground. Was this another test? If I was a true threat then I'd leave him right? Once I'd seen the helpless look on his face though I couldn't do that. I ran back and hoisted him up, letting him lean on me for support, I encouraged him on and we made good speed, but the fire was still close behind us. We burst out into another clearing and fell head first into a lake, there was music all around us which stopped suddenly. The Careers turned to look at us, taking in our hideous state and the fact that I was trying to pull Finnick up to get him away from the roaring fire which was chasing us.

"Katniss?" Cato hurried over but didn't help me with Finnick "Are you alright? What's going on?"

Just as he finished the sentence another fireball shot out of the tree lining and I knocked him to the ground.

"Training exercise," I managed to breath.

Cato picked up a constantly swearing Finnick and told me to grab his other arm.

"Get off me Cato, I don't want your help, it's not like you're actually going to give it me next year is it?" Finnick said trying to shove Cato off him. I muttered for him to be quiet and run, which he did to the best of his ability. The other careers had already scattered, leaving behind the leader of their pack to burn, great alliance they had going on there. The fire was gaining on us and we had to do something to escape it.

"The water! Get in the water, start swimming!" I instructed pushing the two men into the lake. I then began to kick at some thick branches near the bottom of a tree, trying to get us some floats since I didn't know how long we'd be out there. I managed to kick off two before the fire got too close, as I picked up the branches another fire ball flew out of the trees and smacked into the tree I had just been stood in front. I ran into the lake and started to swim to where Cato and Finnick were treading water, they'd got quite far and I was certain that the fireballs wouldn't have enough range to reach us.

"Here," I pushed a log to Finnick who looked like he was struggling, he pulled himself up onto it and let out a breath of relief. Cato and I each held onto an end of the other log. Suddenly Finnick began to laugh, he sounded like a serial killer if I'm honest and we had no idea what he was laughing about, but apparently it was contagious because within a minute of him laughing we all were. Cato began to drown at one point because he was laughing so much.

"There isn't even anything funny about this situation," I struggled to get my words out.

"I know," Finnick chuckled "Shit, my leg hurts."

"What happened?" Cato asked.

"Fucking fireball explosion," he was angry, angry at the Capitol for putting us all through this. We looked over to the shore and the fire was raging on "Looks like we're going to have a long wait."

I laughed "Don't know what you're sounding so depressed about, you're from four, you love water."

"Sea water," he corrected "Not stupid freezing lakes, plus I don't have my trident to kill you two with." He winked at me and Cato rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Odair, can you not go five minutes without hitting on Katniss?"

Finnick shrugged "Well you're taken so I'm the only one available, plus she loves it!"

I swam over and knocked him off the log, dunking him into the water laughing.

"And I am not taken by the way…" Cato said to me, a little hopeful I thought, but I may have detected that wrong.

The fire stopped just in time, Finnick and Cato had only just began an argument, the fire didn't burn out, it just stopped all of a sudden and a voice came out over some tannoy system.

"Congratulations to Katniss, Finnick and Cato. If this had been the real hunger games, you would have most likely drowned by now. Never the less, you have managed to beat the game makers this time and I encourage you to make your way to the infirmary where you can be treated and where your award awaits you."

We looked at each other with raised eyebrows and began to swim to the shore, the sun was coming up now and a pink glow was painted across the sky, unlike my home forest this one wasn't alive with nature. I stopped and listened for a sound, but none came, it was all Capitol controlled, they even supplied the wild life.

"We best get going," Cato said knocking me out of my dazed state and his shoulder under Finnick's arm, who for once didn't protest, exhaustion had obviously taken its course. We struggled back to campus, all of us weak from the long night we had endured but we powered ahead and within the hour we were in the infirmary with silly Capitol nurses bustling around us. Finnick had a bad burn on his upper thigh which they healed with some special gel, soon it looked like dried pig skin. Cato had no injuries, not even a scratch, and I had bandages wrapped around my arms and legs which were covering cuts covered in ointment, it seems that I was too preoccupied to even notice these cuts until the medic pointed them out to me. A male nurse with bright green eyebrows had lathered my skin in a white, yogurt like, cream and wrapped me up like a mummy.

We were told to make our way to the head of campus' office, Seneca Crane was a man not much older than ourselves, but one not to be trifled with. He was sitting at his desk when we went into his office, his appearance took me by surprise, of course I'd seen him on the television before during past hunger games, but I was astounded at how beautiful he was, and his downplay of Capitol fashion with his intricately shaven beard was a welcoming relief. I was sick of staring clowns in the face daily. For a moment he did not say a word, but only stared at all three of us in turn with condescending eyes before leaving them to rest on me.

"Quite a trick you pulled out there Miss Everdeen," he stood up from his desk and gestured for us to sit down and the three seats provided. All three of us sat in unison, Finnick not letting out a sound even though we knew he was in pain. "I'm sure you're very proud of yourself, making such an impression on your first week, very smart indeed to swim out into the lake, but what you failed to think of were what may have been in the lake, how long the fire may have raged and who is in charge here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"I decided to be merciful this once Miss Everdeen, but all it would have taken is one press of a button and your life would have been ended right then and there, so next time, rather than try and outsmart me what will you do?"

"Run." I said and looked him straight in the eye.

"Good. You two know better than to let your feelings get the better of you." He said sharply, Cato reddened but Finnick had too much bottle to do such a thing. "All three of you are dismissed, but I would like you to play by the ruled next time please."

We stood to go, I was the last out and was turning to shut the door behind me when Crane said his parting words. "Oh and Katniss, you'll always be running from us until you decided to run with us." I shut the door frowning, I would never run with the Capitol.


End file.
